Because We Can
by HomsarRuiner
Summary: Soul, Black*Star, and Death the Kid go and do random stuff for a week. Sorry for the bad summary. RATED T for: Language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 0: Boring Break

_"We want fun and you better believe it._

_We want fun, so you take it, or leave it._

_We want fun and you better face it._

_We wanna have fun, and we wanna get WASTED." - Andrew W.K._

SOUL'S POV

Damn, it's just another boring, boring, boring day. The good thing was everyone who went to Shibusen had the week off. It's only day 2 out of 7 and I'm bored as hell.

Might as well waste time on to the chatroom that Kid created. Let's see... username? Umm... how about 'thecoolguythatsboredashell'?

_**SHIBUSEN'S CHAT O MATIC.**_

**Thecoolguythatsboredashell is now online.**

THE_GR8EST_STAR_EVAR: So thn, i wuz kickin his ass at the gme.

88deathTkidd88: You were playing a game about a cat trying to find some butter.

Thecoolguythatsboredashell: Wats up, guys?

THE_GR8EST_STAR_EVAR: HEY!

88deathTkidd88: Hi. We're just chatting about stuff. BlackStar's telling me about this game he's played.

THE_GR8EST_STAR_EVAR: ITS CALLD KITTY AND THE MATGIK BUTTER!!

Thecoolguythatsboredashell: Dude, calm down. Why do u have CAPZ on? Not cool..

THE_GR8EST_STAR_EVAR: BECUZ I CAN, DAMNIT!!

88deathTkidd88: Okay... So, Soul, why are you so bored?

Thecoolguythatsboredashell: Because there is NOTHIN 2 do around here.

THE_GR8EST_STAR_EVAR: Y dn't u com hangout with GOD?!?!?!?

88deathTkidd88: Actually, yeah. Why don't me and Black*Star meet you at his house.

Thecoolguythatsboredashell: K. See u guys there.

**Thecoolguythatsboredashell is now offline.**

**88deathTkidd88 is now offline.**

**THE_GR8EST_STAR_EVAR is now offline.**

**(A/N: Ok, I know this is crap but... I was bored too. Also, this is my first fan fiction ever. I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, FAN SERVICE would take over)**


	2. Day 1: What the Hell is that!

SOUL'S POV

I slammed my laptop till it closed, grabbed my hoodie, and left my apartment. But first, I left a note to Maka. 'Hanging out with guys. I'll be back later. – Soul'

I started to head down to Black*Star's house thinking of what we could do to turn this weeklong vacation into something awesome. Pranks? Video games? Think, Soul, Think... There has to be something we could do.

Black*Star's POV

Man, these guys are slow. I've been sitting in this chair for 30 minutes! Kid's house is 6 blocks away from mine. Might as well watch some things on YouTube. I sat there and searched for 'reactions'. Surprisingly, I got lots, so I clicked on this one for a video called 2 Girls 1 Cup. This dude was freaking out! After his, I watched one of a grandma, a little kid and a girl, who didn't freak out like the others. Finally, Soul and Kidd showed up.

"Finally!" I screamed, "You guys are here!"

"Dude," Soul started, "We stopped by General Tsao's and pick up some Chinese takeout."

"There's enough here to feed a family of four," Kid stated, "who ate at McDonalds for a 5 years straight."

"Well, come down to my room, I found this video and it's hilarious." I said as I grabbed the bag of food.

We all grabbed some food and sat on the floor, huddled around my laptop. I showed them the video of the grandma reacting to that video.

"I wonder what that video's about," Kid said.

"I heard there's 2 girls making out."

"LET'S WATCH IT!" Soul blurred out.

Kid's POV

"I won't freakout like anyone else because I AM GOD!" Black*Star screamed to the heavens.

"Let's just get this over with," I told the two.

Soul hit the play button and it started off with some piano music. Then two girls making out.

"OMFG!" Soul said, "These chicks are hot!"

Suddenly, one of them took a dump in a cup. After that, we were all 'WTFIHRNITV*'. I felt like killing myself. A minute and thirty seconds later, I was in the corner, Black*Star turned into a statue, and Soul knocked himself out with a baseball bat.

"Guys, we never speak of this again,"

"Agreed," said BS and Soul.

Soul's POV (Yes, there's lots of POV switching in this story XP)

After we got ourselves together, we headed out in to town.

"What's there to do that has nothing to do with stupid internet videos," said a serious Kid.

"We could go to that arcade,"

"I WILL OWN YOU ALL AT DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" yelled BS.

So, we headed down to the Arcade and it was packed. I wasted 20 dollars playing Stacker and Flamin' Fingers. I won 2 iPods, a camera, and 5 boxing glove keychains. Black*Star and Kid did a VS match on DDR. Kid kinda stood there because the machine was so symmetrical. Black*Star won by a landslide. After that, we just played a racing game, and then played Street Fighter 4.

"Black*Star, I can whoop your ass with Chun-Li,"

"NO GIRL CAN BEAT ME!" he yelled.

Surprisingly enough, I won 10 times in a row.

"Told you, BITCH," I said.

*MANY GAMES LATER*

"What time is it?" Kid said as we left the arcade tired as hell.

"According to my phone," the man that will never surpass god said, "It's 11:00PM".

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," I said heading toward my street.

"See ya," Kid and Black*Star said.

I headed back to the apartment. Damn, it was late. Most of the lights in the halls were off. I opened the door and I guess Maka was home. I threw most of the stuff I won in my closet. I headed to the TV and started watching Home Movies. I wonder why they took this show off the air?

"Soul?" It was a sleepy Maka.

"Hey,"

"Where were you?"

"Out with the guys at an arcade."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Okay, there's some leftovers from today in the fridge. See you in the morning," Maka said as she walked back to bed.

"G'night."

(A/N: This chapter is actually pretty good. I'll probably write some more this week. Oh, if anyone has an idea of what Soul, Kid, and Black*Star could do, please leave your idea in a review.)


End file.
